Beve Perenolde
Beve Perenolde is the only daughter of King Aiden Perenolde and Queen Isolde Perenolde and is thus Princess of the fallen Kingdom of Alterac. Like her brother Aliden, not much is known about her early life prior to the Second War other than that she was sent to Lordaeron City to study magic. As a result she was not involved in the betrayal of Alterac, having been in Lordaeron City for most of the war although she was branded with the stigma of being part of the traitor king's family. Subsequent the Destruction of Theramore, Beve has returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, furthermore recruiting the Brotherhood Without Banners to assist in her unbridled campaign for control of Alterac. Appearance Beve is beautiful, with fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones. Beve resembles her own mother, Isolde Perenolde. Her only son Theoden, takes after her coloring. Beve is proud, vindictive, strong, patriotic, and generous. She is seen as honorable and upright by acquaintances, holding duty over desire as a governing principle of behavior. Beve also has a strong grasp of politics and possesses considerable insight into what makes any kingdom run. Nevertheless, Beve is also a fiercely protective woman and more often than not follows her heart rather than her head, especially when it comes to her family, whom she loves deeply. She strongly follows the words of House Perenolde, "Family, Duty, Honor." However, she disregards her distant cousin, Isiden Perenolde as an outsider to her family. She holds to the Holy Light. History Early Life Beve was raised, much like her father, wanting for very little in life. Yet, the close relationship she held with her mother, combined with her natural inclination for generosity, made her a bright figure among the people of Alterac. With a princess, learned in the ways of humility, and an outgoing son, intent on bringing prestige to his family name, the future of the kingdom seemed bright. Quickly, both children began to feel the weight of impending duty, more so Beve than her younger sibling Aliden. The pressure of being groomed to produce an heir, or marry into another noble family had its hand in turning her inwards her creativity. Often Beve receded into her lavish chambers, even deeper into the depths of her mind. She found it most appropriate to reflect her thoughts, emotions and woes into music, becoming well-versed in the piano, surprisingly with little if any professional instruction. Though it was a talent to be cherished, her father, King Aiden, did not believe so. Though the king did care for his daughter, he intended for his line to be well-versed in many distinct practices. As a show of good faith to Lordaeron City, Aiden sent his only daughter to be trained under the hand of their most erudite mages. Second War portrait of Beve years into her training in Lordaeron City.]] Before the Second War, Beve would be well into her training to become a mage. During her studies she would make the company of young peasant of exceptional artistic ability. They boy, who provided for his family through painting for royals and nobles alike quickly grew intrigue with the odd girl. It did not take long for the pair to grow fond of one another primarily through the endless portrait sessions the two spent together. It did not take many years for Arryn to realize that neither of them belonged. Arryn would often urge her away, to go off to live elsewhere with the coin he earned through his paintings, but Beve could not stray from her family, duty, nor honor. After Aiden Perenolde traded the Book of Medivh to the Horde in exchange for Alterac's 'liberation' from the Alliance, Beve abandoned her training, willingly joining her family in exile having been fiercely devoted to them; despite Arryn's protests, and even though they were considered criminals by all the remaining Alliance kingdoms. Despite this loyalty it is rumored that she never saw eye to eye with her father, much like Aliden, and there was even talk that she was planning to assassinate the former King so that she could take his power for herself. None of this ever came to fruition however, as Aidan Perenolde vanished from the known world and Aliden Perenolde claimed his power for himself in the form of the Syndicate. Third War Having watched her brother squander his power and further taint the Perenolde name, Beve departed Strahnbrad; relinquishing family name. Beve returned to Lordaeron City and took up residence, soon marrying and adopting Arryn's surname. Together, the couple would have a child. The family lived in relative comfort, until the city was attacked by Arthas Menethil. Having escaped with the assistance of Jaina Proudmoore, Beve settled her family in the newly founded city of Theramore, where they too, lived in relative peace. Beve was quick to garner a friendship with the Jaina, having a keen interest in expanding on her magical studies in between caring for Theoden Perenolde, her newborn son. Often did Beve visit Lady Jaina's tower to discuss the complexities of the arcane, though they often butted heads on the affairs concerning the Alliance and the Horde. Beve's prideful and passionate and often dissenting opinions were ofttimes requested in times of vital decision-making. Return to The Eastern Kingdoms Her husband having vanished in battle just before the Mana Bomb was dropped during the Attack on Theramore, left her a widow. Though she and her escaped the attack, some part of Beve wished she had remained to die along her husband. Days North and weeks East, the Theramore refugees sailed to evade the blockade set by Garrosh Hellscream. The refugees managed to dock safely in Menethil Harbor, having been granted stay by Captain Stoutfist. It was there that Beve grieved and fell into a deep depression as a result of her loss. After months of mental anguish and grief, Beve swore vengeance upon the Horde, for crimes committed in both the past and the present. Thereafter, Beve reclaimed the Perenolde name, thus making her Matriarch of House Perenolde, and the most rightful claimant to the throne of Alterac. Having set out by horse with her son to reach what remained of Strahnbrad, the two stop at an inn along the way in the Dwarven town of Dun Modr. In this establishment, Beve would come across a bannerless brother, Edric Black, a fellow classmate during her short stint in Alteraci Institution of Knowledge whom still recognized her face, thus sparing her of his intended robbery. Through much convincing, Beve managed to receive guidance and safe passage the camp where the other bannerless brothers resided. With her argumentative skills, which she honed for so long in Theramore, she managed to rally the bannerless brothers under the promise of a portion of the land in return for their continued support of her efforts. Category:Characters Category:Echoes of Ivory Category:House Perenolde Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Human Category:Alteraci